Is This The End?
by rocker95
Summary: A mysterious hooded figure sends three coyotes who turn out to be werewolves to the barnyard to attack on the werewolf season, Vantulijust. It seems like DJ has finally met his match as he tries to protect the farm. T Just In Case.
1. Party Like An Animal

SEASON 1 FINALE: IS THIS THE END? (Episode 24)

Chapter 1: Party Like An Animal (Very Short Concert Chapter)

DJ's P.O.V.

A bloody sword dropped to the ground.

I've spent my second life protecting the ones I love. But as the days went along, trust in the ruby sun faded as it turned into nothing. But how far would you go to protect the ones you love? For my care, I'd do anything and everything. But with a new moon and people in the way, situations are complicated.

A quest is a strong thing in which you fight for what is yours or what you believe in. This I believe. The werewolf season usually brings about sorrow. To vampires, August is their season. It is called Vantulijust. (van too li jist) It is the season in which they have to protect loved ones from werewolves.

2014.

Sweet Child O'Mine by Guns N Roses played on a radio by the smoothie bar.

I was singing The Hand That Feeds originally by Nine Inch Nails.

"I'm gonna put light weight powers on me, so when I jump in the crowd, I want you to carry me up and back." I said.

They did so.

(Singing)"Just how deep do you believe when you bite the hand that feeds when you chew until it bleeds can you get up off your knees? Are you brave enough to see? Do you wanna change it?"

(Singing)"So many...I keep holding on to what I wanna believe...I could see...Well I keep holding on and on and on and on"

(Singing)"Will you bite the hand that feeds you will you stay down on your knees? Will you bite the hand that feeds you will you stay down on your knees? Will you bite the hand that feeds you will you stay down on your knees? Will you bite the hand that feeds you will you stay down on your knees? Will you bite the hand that feeds you will you stay down on your knees? Will you bite the hand that feeds you will you stay down on your knees? Will you bite the hand that feeds you will you stay down on your knees? Will you bite the hand that feeds you will you stay down on your knees?"

"Okay!" said DJ. "As you know, I always tribute a song to a couple friends down in San Francisco each Tuesday. Here it is! Empire State Of Mind with my sweetheart, Daisy!"

SORRY FOR SHORTNESS OF CHAPTER. 


	2. On The Phone With Sasha

Chapter 2: On The Phone With Sasha

Vantulijust was on the edge. DJ ran through the woods trying to find werewolves to kill, just to make sure they didn't get near the farm. He kept worrying that one day they would show up and not even he could stop them. He sometimes wondered if the darkest past enemies put them on Earth. Around Montana's border had been the worst place werewolves had been in Vantulijust. Different seasons had different states. Werewolves were at different places.

The clock ticked 5:00 p.m. when DJ was distracted from his thoughts.

Daisy came in the room.

"Phone." she said.

"Alright." said DJ and went to the phone. "Hello?"

"Hey, DJ." said a soft, polite voice that came only from Sasha LaFleur.

"Sasha?" asked DJ. "I haven't seen you in a while."

"Tell me about it." said Sasha. "It's been a whole year. How was your Valentine's Day?"

"I don't wanna be reminded of that." said DJ.

"I'm sorry." said Sasha. "What happened?"

"Abby's cousin was here and from where she had been a jerk four times, I accused her of being here to cause trouble." said DJ.

"Who's Abby?" asked Sasha.

"Do you remember the cow with blonde hair and a pink bow?" asked DJ.

"Vaguely." said Sasha. "The last time you were over here, I focused more on your blue eyes." she said jokingly. "Yes, I remember." she said seriously.

"That's her." said DJ.

"I see." said Sasha. "I missed you."

"I missed you too." said DJ. "So, how's things been in San Francisco?"

"Oh, you know it's great." said Sasha. "Little DJ is older. He can't wait to see you."

"Does Charlie even know you're talking to me?" asked DJ.

"It's possible." said Sasha. "But if he does, he knows we'll never get married. But that's the thing that hurts me. I can't be in a relationship with two guys. I also can't have long distance relationships."

"No one else can." said DJ.

"Will you please come back to San Francisco?" asked Sasha.

"Is there something wrong now?" asked DJ. "Is it Belladonna?"

"No." said Sasha. "I just want you here."

"You know I'd love to, but I can't if it's not a mission. Charlie will know why I'm really there." said Sasha.

"I've gotta go pickup my mom from the store." DJ lied. "I love you." he said with tears in his eyes.

"I love you too." said Sasha with tears in her eyes.

"Goodbye." they both said at the same time and hung up.

DJ looked at the floor as his tear fell from his face. A sort of swirl began and DJ thought of the times he'd had with Sasha, including when they met in Scarlett Temple, Georgia. Then he thought of Meant To Live by Switchfoot.

"Why did you ever think you could have a relationship with a dog?" asked Daisy.

"Daisy, get off my case." said DJ.

"I understand." said Daisy, putting her arms around his neck.

"Dance with me." said Daisy. "Feel better." she said with a smile.

So he put his hooves on her waist and they began slow-dancing.

It took a while until his mind was off of it.

"I love you." said Daisy.

"I love you too." said DJ.

The two kissed as they slow-danced on the barn floor. 


	3. Relationship Problems

Chapter 3: Relationship Problems

DJ came in the barn having gotten back from Norna Salads Restaraunt.

"Washer is broken." said Abby.

"Why didn't you fix it?" asked DJ. "You're a tomboy aren't you?"

"I probably didn't fix it just due to the fact that I'm pregnant if you forgot." said Abby.

"No, I didn't forget, smartass!" said DJ. "I just thought you'd be able to."

"EIGHT, DJ. EIGHT." said Abby.

"Why am I talking to you?" asked DJ.

"Okay, what the eff is wrong?" asked Abby.

"Other than the times you and Otis were too stupid to ask each other out, have you ever felt like you wanted to be with someone you know you couldn't be with?" asked DJ.

"Yes, I have." said Abby. "It was you. Now I'm not so sure as to if I want that."

"I don't really blame you." said DJ.

"You know you shouldn't be talking like that about yourself." said Abby. "Dogs and cows don't mix nor does California and Montana."

"I hate Scarlett Temple." said DJ.

"That's the only Bridgestone Tires for miles." said Abby. "And your faulty liking of Bridgestone just made what you're going through happen."

"Yeah, well things like that happen sometimes." said DJ.

"Yes they do." said Abby. "You know, we fight so much, I'd have to admit it's hard not to love you."

"I agree." said DJ. "But I have a confession. I had a deal with Belladonna."

"Belladonna!" said Abby angrily. "You mean that purple whippet bitch that tried to kill us with Ghostface? Along with Veronica's friend, Camille?"

"Yes." said DJ.

"What damn deal?" asked Abby.

"Only after you're a vampire can I marry you." said DJ.

"Then change me." said Abby.

"Not until you're in harm." said DJ.

"What if it becomes too late." said Abby.

"I don't see how that would happen." said DJ.

"Remember the month?" asked Abby.

"Vantulijust...VANTULIJUST!" DJ said in terror.

"Precisely." said Abby. "And what usually happens?"

"Tragedy." said DJ. "I can't let it happen."

A look of doubt spread over Abby's face. 


	4. Fright Season

Chapter 4: Fright Season

DJ was in his room listening to Is This The End by Creed while biting on the end of his sunglasses and thinking into the future. His thoughts weren't going past Vantulijust although he didn't know why, seeing as how he's extremely hard to kill.

Daisy came in the room.

"Is something wrong?" asked Daisy.

"It is the season of the wolf." said DJ. "That's bad."

"Well, we can beat them can't we?" asked Daisy.

"Honey, I honestly don't know." said DJ.

"That scares me." said Daisy.

"It scares us all." said DJ. "All we can do is be prepared."

"I wish it could be easier." said Daisy.

DJ was silent.

"Are you gonna say something?" asked Daisy.

"Other than the fact that I fear what's coming?" asked DJ. "Nothing other than that."

"Well, I think I'll go to see what Pig's cooking up for lunch." said Daisy.

DJ smiled and said "Sounds good."

As DJ saw Daisy walk away, he began singing. 


	5. Wolf HQ

Chapter 5

Shaddena City.

Wolf HQ.

A figure with a black hooded robe spoke to three coyotes: a girl and two boys.

The girl coyote was red-orange while the boy coyotes were greyish brown. The girl's name was Kag-Kiss, sister of now-dead Dag. The boy beside her was named Jason, leader of the coyotes before Dag. The boy beside him was named Dagger. He had just joined the coyotes.

"Listen up boys and girl." said the hooded figure in an evil girl's voice. "Your mission is to find the cow known as DJ and kill him. Your task is not going to be easy as he is a vampire, but you must give it all your might. He is a holestein with blonde hair, sharp spots and a golden necklace that reads his name. After killing him, bring me the ruby sun."

"I will see what I can get my boys to do." said Kag-Kiss.

"The one who kills him first gets a prize." said the hooded figure.

"Consider it done." said Kag-Kiss.

Coldsprings-Wilderville Farm. DJ's room.

"They're coming." said DJ.

"I sense it too." said Daisy.

"Daisy and I are going over the areas to make sure the areas are secured." said DJ.

"Sounds good." said Abby.

"Yes it does." said Otis.

Hills. That time.

Kag-Kiss lie on the hill with binoculars.

"Mastress Dark must've known they knew." said Jason.

"She told us about the bloodsucker." said Kag-Kiss. "Never dare to doubt Mastress Dark though. Although she knew the good side as well as I did, she would never betray the dark side."

Night.

Daisy and DJ were...let's just say "kissing, lying down in the dark".

"I love you, sweetheart." said DJ.

"I love too." said Daisy.

Thunder began rolling in.

Next, there was a sound on the roof.

The three coyotes landed in DJ's room.

"Happy Vantulijust, baby!" said Kag-Kiss to DJ. 


	6. Epic Chapter

Chapter 6

"Call me your killer, Kag." said Kag. "Please get dressed though. That's disturbing."

Later...

DJ began fighting Kag.

"Jason and Stagger, help me out." said Kag.

DJ got bigger claws than Wolverine from the X-Men movies. (Yes, the claws were from power.)

Nate, Jacob, Bessy and Otis woke up when the other four took the fight outside.

"Now, we're extremely angry!" shouted Kag and the three changed from coyote to werewolf.

Taking advantage, DJ sliced Stagger in the neck with his claws, killing him.

Out of fear, Jason ran off and Kag turned invisible.

All of a sudden, Nate, Jacob, Bessy and Otis were hypnotized not to see what will happen next.

Abby woke up crying in pain from being in labor.

"Abby!" shouted DJ in worry.

Rain began falling as DJ wandered off to look for Kag. He sensed her behind him but when he turned around, she hit him in the face with a board.

Barn.

Abby had extreme labor pains from Hell as Nate, Jacob, Bessy and Otis came out of being hypnotized. She screamed and mooed in pain.

Silo.

DJ woke up in an uncomfortable position. He had a navy blue bandana over his mouth, his hooves were tied tight together above his head, his legs also tight together and holding his arms and feet were metal clawswhich had stretched his body a little past the limits.

Kag removed the bandana and spoke:

"So, DJ?" she began. "You thought you were invincible? You shall no longer be."

"Give me my powers back!" demanded DJ.

"How's about...NO!" said Kag and held up an hourglass with DJ's powers locked inside instead of time sand. "I'm curious my dear, DJ. Why are your powers grey? Are you not pure?"

"They're good and evil powers." said DJ.

"You got a legend you'd like to share with me?" asked Kag.

"No." said DJ.

"Suit yourself, liar!" said Kag.

Barn.

Everyone else were there while Abby had just given birth to the first baby.

"You're doing okay." said Bessy. "Just stay with us."

Silo.

"You must not be a sweetheart with your powers." said Kag. "Good is wrong while evil is the way to go."

"That's a lie!" said DJ.

"It's too bad you don't believe me, because I'm doing the kidney heist." said Kag.

"Do you know how many people's probably done that?" asked DJ.

"No, I'm taking them all out." said Kag.

"You, bitch." said DJ.

"Such sweet words." said Kag with the back of her paw on DJ's cheek. "Unfortunately, I'm werewolf/coyote, sweetie." she said, clenched her fist and punched DJ in the face.

Barn.

"She's dying." said Daisy after the sixth baby was born.

DJ's scream was heard.

Nate and Jacob looked out the window at the silo. Lightning struck behind it.

"I think we found where DJ is." said Nate.

"You and Jacob go get him." said Bessy.

Silo.

In the middle of the top floor, a hole appeared and Kag fell, getting diced at the halfway point.

Nate and Jacob untied DJ and the hourglass fell on the floor and broke, destroying DJ's powers.

Barn.

Nate and Jacob came in with DJ, who saw Abby, who was motionless.

By now, all eight babies were born.

"Take me to her." said DJ.

"She's dying." said Jacob.

"Take me to her." DJ repeated. "I want to die next to her."

And so Nate and Jacob did so.

DJ lie down next to Abby. He was getting weaker.

Abby opened her eyes and the two held each other's hooves as they looked into each other's eyes.

"I love you." said DJ.

"You too." said Abby.

Death took them at the same time. The barn filled with tears as the rain got slightly harder.

The next morning, Daisy and Otis stood in front of DJ and Abby's graves which had been next to each other holding hooves with tears in their eyes when they lloked at a tree that read "Eternal Sweethearts".

The End

DJ/Kag/Jason/Stagger...made up characters

Otis...Chris Hardwick

Abby...Leigh Allyn-Baker

Daisy...Courteney Cox

Nate...Nathan McCarty, a friend

Jacob...Jacoby Trimble, a friend

Mastress Dark...Character Not Yet Revealed

It's Not Over Yet! Don't miss the Season 2 Premiere of Barnyard: The New Beginnings, You Bet It's Not The End! 


End file.
